fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Wrangler Glossary and Abbreviations
A variety of abbreviations are used on the Fish Wrangler forums, Wiki Forums and occasionally in the wiki itself. This a a list of some of the most commonly used abbreviations for islands, poles, etc. __TOC__ List of Abbreviations and Meanings ::Note: *Indicates the more common abbreviation. Fishing Crew: FB friends who also have FW installed. Crew Trips: When you cast by "being taken" fishing by someone on your crew. Crew trips can occur every 30 mins. Each time you cast, you can take up to three (3) other crew members with you. Dives: The term refers to scuba dives and occurs when you Scuba Fish Now! Scuba diving is only possible in Sans Culpra, and you can scuba dive up to 15 times/day if you have not earned your Scuba Fishing License. MTB: Mystery Tackle Box (or MTBs) - The daily free resource that can be sent to those who have a Facebook account. Those who don't can still receive them (and probably need them more because of that.) Hexahedronal: Cubic. Within the game, refers to frozen Cubey Fish. Trips: When you cast using Fish Now! Whiff/Wiff: A complete miss - no catch, no chum loss. Baseball slang for when a batter swings at a pitch and misses - especially for a strikeout ("whiff" is onomatopoeic for the sound of the bat slicing through the air). The word inspired the name of the game of wiffle ball. Farovia Farovia :WC / *WP : Waterport :FT / *FV : Fishertonville :BC : Blue Crescent :MR : Magma Reef :SC : Sans Culpra Icelantica :GB : Glacier Bay :SD : San Digloo :LF : Lake Freezberg :SR : Snowpeak River :SS: Snowpeak Summit Sig's Underwater Lab :Sig's: Refers to Sig's Lair, Vault or Wasteland :Lair: Sig's Lair :Vault: Sig's Vault :Wasteland: Sig's Wasteland Parribea :DC: Devil's Cove :DP: Deadwater Pass :KR: Krakken Rocks Geminisles :PR: Poseidons Ring :MC: Misty Cliffs :BD: Bottomless Depths Ten Year Storm :DI: Doom Island :SI: Stormy Straight :ES: Eye of the Storm Shipwreck Explorer :SSW: SS Whiskey :SSM: SS Minefield :SSG: SS Graveyard Lucidia Preserve :GG: Guardians Gate :CL: Coral Lobby :HL: Heart Land Roperia Roperia :SF: Santa Francesca :NS: New Seinborough :RC: Redwood Crescent :AR: Asteroid Reef :HV: Helvetica Poles OB / *Oak : Oak Branch BS / *Broken : Broken Standard FRP / *Rifle : Fancy Rifle Pole EX : Excalipole NC / *Necro : Necro Pole SPHP : Steam Powered Hydro Pole SP : Sonar Pulverizer CI / Incinerator : Cubey Incinerator SG : Spear Gun PSU / *PSG : Pneumatic Spear Upgrade / Pneumatic Spear Gun HL : Holy Liberator EO : Evil Obliterator AG / Algae: Algaenite PK / Plank: Planktonite RR / Royal: Royal Rescuer PP / Pyra: Pyratic Plunder AZ, Alca, Traz: Alcatraz NF / Nail / Fly: Nail Fly PS / Palm: Palm Spear KN / Kelp: Kelp Net SS / Slg: Sling Spear ES / Ele: Electro Spear TS / Torp: Torpedo Spear DD / Danger / Destro: Danger Destroyer GG / Guardian: Guardian Grabber Other FW : Fish Wrangler RLC : Red Love Chum FLC: Free Love Chum GW : Glow Worm NF : Night Fishing LIC: Large Ice Cube RS: Red Shark (also called Red skips) PP : Per Piece (referring to gold per piece of red love chum) BUMP : Bring Up My Post (or other similar phrases) TBD : To Be Defined/Discovered/Determined Category:Gameplay